


Kara and the Viral Images

by T_Sauce



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Instagram Fame, Kara is a womanizer, Marriage, Multi, super wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Sauce/pseuds/T_Sauce
Summary: Kara Danvers is just trying to live her life. It's not her fault she knows so many powerful women. It's also not her fault that the paparazzi keep getting the wrong idea about them. It's not like she was actually sleeping with Cat Grant, or Lois Lane, or Supergirl (that wasn't even possible)... Lena Luthor however was slightly more complicated?All Kara knew, is that if many more images went Viral, Alex may actually kill her... After all, Kara Danvers was meant to be a secret identity, and she had more Instagram followers than Angeline Jolie these days...And now, four months after coming out as dating Lena Luthor, TMZ strikes again. Now she's dating Maggie and Lucy Lane too?! Apparently Kara needs a publicist to keep up with her own dating life.Chapter 2 now up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of people wondering how the hell Kara Danvers knowing all of the most powerful people in National City (and Metropolis) and this happened... Also because the Instagram posts on Tumblr are just beautiful.

Kara sat at her desk in the office Cat had given her before she had left three months previously on her trip to find herself, the cursor on her blank Word Document mocking her silently. She had been sitting there for the past two hours trying to figure out how to phrase her latest article on the exciting subject of street lights for Snapper Carr. Unfortunately, everything she had so far typed out had been utter garbage and had faced the wrath of the backspace key. There had been no calls from Alex or the DEO regarding Supergirl being needed, so Kara couldn’t even escape the office for a few minutes to clear her head – and hopefully find the inspiration to write her article.

 

Her phone suddenly started buzzing besides her, a lot. Kara stared at it in confusion as she picked up her phone and saw hundreds of Instagram notifications come through. Thoroughly confused she opened the app and clicked on the little love heart icon at the bottom. She had been mentioned in comments by over four thousand people in the last 2 hours alone. Kara clicked the link and gasped, almost dropping her phone at the photo she saw. It had been posted by US Weekly that morning, and already had, she squinted at the number; 600’000 likes and 40’000 comments, and counting.

 

The photo itself was from a gala she had attended the night before at the National City Natural History Museum to benefit the L Corp fund for the children’s hospital. There was nothing particularly odd about that. Kara had attended lots of galas and important functions in the past as Cat Grant’s assistant, and even more so since she became a reporter, but she was steadily gaining a pretty high Instagram and Twitter following due to the pictures that kept popping up on Celebrity Gossip Websites and News Publications.  In the photo Kara was stood in a blue sequin long dress, her hair pulled back into a messy bun with a few loose hairs hanging around her face with a wide grin on her face as she looked at the person standing on right. The reason the photo was so popular she surmised, was that she was stood in a circle with four of the most powerful women in the world.

 

Cat Grant was stood at Kara’s left side in a burgundy and black panel dress holding a glass of the best scotch the bar had stocked, and she looking at Kara and Lena with a look of maternal pride on her face. Lena Luthor was stood at Kara’s right side in a backless black dress with a glass of champagne in her hand and a smile on her face as she gazed at the Kara, their hands linked together between them, a slight blush on her cheeks. Lois Lane was stood next to Lena, turned in towards the rest of the group. She looked gorgeous in a green dress which complimented her red hair beautifully. And finally, on the other side of Cat stood Supergirl, grinning just as widely as Kara in her usual suit and cape. (J’onn had had to stand in as Supergirl as she had been asked to attend as well as Kara, and due to the nature of the event and its guests. It would have been too risky to keep ducking out when Supergirl miraculously appeared – Cat Grant was already too suspicious).

 

It was the caption from US Weekly that made Kara gasp with indignation, her mouth falling open in shock and a small expletive slipped from her mouth which made her cover her mouth with her hand in admonishment (FYI the expletive was “Darn it” – Kara really was as innocent as she came across).

 

**@us_weekly** : _Kara Danvers of CatCo clearly encapsulating that awkward moment when you’re in a conversation with your ex, who is in a conversation with your girlfriend, who is in a conversation with your other ex, and your superhero ‘friend’._

 

“Darn it” Kara swore again, although this time she didn’t cover her mouth with her hand and she slumped in her chair as another 200 notifications appeared on her phone. She flicked down to have a look at the comments.

 

**@SuperGirlFan99** : _@ **karadanvers** looks like that awkward girl at a party who would rather be anywhere else right now lmao!_

 

**@Rachel_Kate** : _Damn, if I was in that lady sandwich like @ **karadanvers** I’d think I’d die of a heart attack, @ **LenaLuthorLCorp, @THECatGrant** , Supergirl and @ **DailyLoisLane** are so fine._

 

**@Nashville_Cow_Girl** : _But I thought @ **karadanvers** was dating Lena Luthor?!_

 

**@LadyKrypton** : @ _ **Nashville_Cow_Girl** I thought that too, but she was definitely sleeping with @ **THECatGrant** at one point – Did you see that picture from the Gala five months ago? I’ve never seen Cat Grant look at anyone like that, much less her ‘assistant’_.

 

**@JasonAlexander1991** : _How does @ **karadanvers** manage to attract these women? Like, I can’t even find one girlfriend and she has four of the hottest most powerful women in the world trying to sleep with her?! #karadanversisbae_

 

**@Rachel_Kate** : @ _ **JasonAlexander1991** trust me, if I was @ **karadanvers** I definitely would not say no to these women, I wonder how many of the four she has slept with?_

 

Kara stopped reading at that point, feeling slightly nauseated with the insinuation that she had slept with her sister-in-law Lois. When the DEO had told her to maybe lay low and stay out of the spotlight after the previous few images had gone viral, this is definitely not what they meant. Alex was going to kill her, again...

 

**

 

**Viral Image 1: Lois Lane**

 

Kara walked out of the bar with Lois Lane, emerging into the dark night, a slight chill in the air. Lois walked next to her, her arm in Kara’s and she stumbled in her heels.

 

“You’re so good to go drinking with Kara, because you never get drunk, and you can hold me up” Lois grinned, stopping as Kara leaned into the road to beckon them a cab.

 

“You should be used to it now, you are married to the only other Kryptonian on the planet” Kara laughed, checking there was nobody around that could have heard. Luckily, although the street was busy, everyone was too busy minding their own business to pay attention to them.

 

“You’re my favourite though” Lois deadpanned with a small smirk as a cab drew up to the curb.

 

“You’re my favourite sister-in-law too,” Kara laughed, before frowning, brows furrowed, “Although don’t tell Maggie I said that, her and Alex are getting quite serious” Kara frowned, hoping that she hadn’t inadvertently insulted her sisters very lovely girlfriend.

 

“I won’t” Lois shook her head, trying to look solemn, although failing miserably, “I’m glad Alex is happy though, she deserves it more than anyone else I know, except maybe you”

 

“Thanks Lois; but to be honest I’m not really looking for anything right now. I’m too busy with CatCo and the whole superhero thing”

 

“Yeah, tell me about it, I think every single citizen of Metropolis sees Clark more than me” Lois smiled at the thought of her husband, and Kara grinned as she saw the look appear of Lois’ face. 

 

“It really has been good to see you Lois” Kara pulled her sister-in-law into a hug, as Lois returned it and kissed her on the cheek, “We really should do this more often”

 

“Well, come to Metropolis more often, don’t wait for me to come to National City for meetings and leads. You can get there in minutes Kara, and besides, you know you don’t need an invite, you’re family”

 

Kara blushed and looked down at the floor as she felt the familiar warmth spread through her body as she thought about her family. The one she thought she would never have after Krypton was destroyed.

 

“I love you Lois” Kara whispered as she pulled her into another hug, “I’ll come and visit soon”

 

“You’d better” Lois breathed, releasing the younger woman, “Are you sure you don’t want a ride”?

 

“No thanks” Kara shook her head, “I’m going to just fly home... on the bus” she amended as she saw one man look at her strangely as he walked past.

 

“Okay, go safe Kara”

 

Lois climbed into the taxi and Kara pushed the door shut, and then pushed her hand into the back pocket of her jeans as she watched the taxi pull away from the curb with a small smile on her face. It was always nice to spend time with Lois; someone who knew everything about her, which, except for Alex was a very rare thing. Kara turned on her heels and started down the street in search of the perfect alleyway to make her getaway.

 

**

 

The next day Winn had text her, telling her to check her Instagram. Kara had done so and opened her phone to 100 notifications. TMZ had posted a photo of her and Lois the night before. It had obviously been taken when they were stood on the curb, just after Lois had called her family. Kara had been looking at the floor blushing, and Lois had been smiling at her with a look of adoration on her face. If you didn’t know them, even Kara could tell it looked like a very intimate moment – although Kara wasn’t sure why they would have been having this hinted at moment on a curb outside of a bar?

 

**@TMZ_TV:** _@ **DailyLoisLane** gets intimate with CatCo Reporter @ **karadanvers**._

 

The comments were very varied:

 

**@BatmanFan1** : _They make a cute couple!_

 

**@AvidReaderJoe** : _@ **karadanvers** is gorgeous, I think I’m in love._

 

**@Josephine_Kelly:** _I wish @ **DailyLoisLane** would look at me like that #suchababe_

 

**@Planets_Clark_Kent** : _You making a move on someone other than me @ **DailyLoisLane**?! *winkyfaceemoji*_

 

Kara rolled her eyes at Clark’s comment. She also wondered how TMZ had found out who she was? But then, since she had become a reporter, Winn had gotten her Instagram account verified and she had seen an increase in followers since her first article had been published. Granted, she mainly just posted about potstickers and puppies, with an occasional photo of her and Alex and the rest of the SuperTeam (Trademark pending).

 

It took three hours for Alex to call her and ask her why she had just seen a photo of her sister plastered across the celebrity gossip sites on the internet.

 

This was only Kara’s first instance of Instagram fame.

 

**

 

**Viral Image 2: Cat Grant**

 

Cat Grant was a tough woman to get to know, mainly because her walls were so high it was very difficult to get through them. Kara however, had managed to do exactly that – break through and get to know the real Cat Grant. The version that was hidden behind the stern, sometimes cruel front the woman put up to hide the version that was kind, generous, confident and fiercely loyal.

 

It was no surprise that after two years of being Cat’s assistant, the two had become confidants, and even friends. The friendship only cementing as Kara moved up in the ranks and became a reporter – which meant that Cat actually spent time with her at CatCo parties and events; and not just because she paid Kara to be there to assist her.

 

The week before Cat had announced she was leaving to better herself; or to find herself or whatever she needed to do. CatCo had thrown a Conference to ensure current and potential investors that everything was going well and CatCo was thriving. Of course, a conference organised by Cat Grant, (well, technically it was Eve Tesshmacher but you know, details) meant that there was always a party afterwards.

 

Kara had found out about the picture the next day by Cat herself, who had actually popped down to Kara’s office to warn her.

 

“Keira, just so you are aware, there is an image circulating of us on the internet, and it has some implications, so there may be paparazzi outside when we leave later” Cat had said.

 

It hadn’t taken Kara long to find the image on Instagram, considering her and Cat had been tagged nearly 2000 times in the space of two hours.

 

The original image had been a posted by someone at the party, but it has since been reposted by many of the gossip sites.

 

The Fox News Instagram page had the one with the most likes: nearly 450’000 of them.

 

In the photo, Kara had been stood in a red dress in the centre of the massive elegantly decorated ballroom where the party had been taken place, smiling widely at Cat, although she wasn’t looking directly at her. Cat for her part had been looking at Kara with a soft look of pride on her face. Even Kara gasped as she saw it. That was not a look associated with Cat Grant, so she wasn’t surprised it had gone viral – it probably would have done even if Kara wasn’t in it. The lights were low in the photo but the look of adoration shining in both of their eyes was unmistakeable although Kara surmised that the look in her eyes was there for an entirely different reason it was in Cat’s.

 

In reality, Cat had just told Kara she was proud of her for writing a brilliant first article, and Kara being Kara had blushed and thanked her, stumbling over her words as Cat squeezed her arm gently.

 

(Okay so Kara may also have had the smallest – _read: MASSIVE_ – crush on her former boss at one point, but she was totally, 100% over it... _maybe?)_

 

The caption read:

 

**@FoxNews_Celeb** : _@ **THECatGrant** and former assistant @ **karadanvers** share a moment at the @ **CatCo** Annual Investors Dinner. Is there more to their relationship than simply mentor and mentee? Photo’s don’t lie!_

 

**@CatGrantisQueen** : _Damn Danvers! @ **DailyLoisLane** last month and now her arch nemesis @ **TheCatGrant** , girl you know how to pick them!_

 

**@JoeyJones** : _But can we all agree that @ **TheCatGrant** is giving @ **karadanvers** bedroom eyes though?_

 

**@SupergirlForever** : _I ship it! #corporateassistant_

 

**@national_city_girl_12** : _@ **TheCatGrant** and @ **karadanvers** – you could cut the sexual tension with a knife. Also @ **SupergirlForever** , I’m loving the hashtag #corporateassiastant._

 

# _corporateassistant_ trended on twitter for three days, and many, many more photo’s of Cat and Kara emerged from the previous two years, and some questionable fanfiction appeared on the internet.

 

Alex had had great pleasure reading the more R-Rated snippets of it aloud to a mortified Kara on Sister’s Night, crying with laughter as Kara hid her head under a cushion on the couch, blushing furiously.

 

**

 

**Viral Image 3: Supergirl**

 

In Kara’s defence, this one wasn’t her fault. As she herself was Kara Danvers and Supergirl, she couldn’t actually be flirting with herself.

 

No Kara blamed Alex.

 

It had started a few weeks previously, and a couple of tweets had shown up on the DEO’s radar. (Winn had set up an algorithm to constantly search the internet for Kara and Supergirl’s names to appear in the same tweet). A couple of users had pointed out the similarity between Kara and Supergirl after the Lois and Cat images went viral. 

 

Alex had of course panicked and set up an entirely innocent (yet staged) meeting where Kara and Supergirl would ‘meet’ in public. When Kara and J’onn had first heard Alex’s plan, they both flat out refused, but as Alex explained, they had to begrudgingly admit that it was a good plan.  J’onn felt extremely uncomfortable at the notion of flirting with the girl he saw as a daughter, but as Alex had rightly said, it would be good if it looked like they were flirting.

 

“The Supersuit draws too much attention, and nobody will pay Kara any attention if they’re just having a conversation” Alex tried to get her point across.

 

(Kara has replied indignantly that she wasn’t a nobody anymore; she had nearly 100’000 Instagram followers now. She had backed away slowly when both J’onn and Alex had glared at her, pointing out that Kara Danvers was supposed to be a cover to protect her identity and these viral images weren’t helping her maintain her secret)

 

Eventually it was agreed that Kara and Supergirl would get ‘ _papped_ ’ on camera flirting with both Kara and J’onn agreeing to never speak of it again. (J’onn had actually gone and gotten blind drunk afterwards in an effort to bleach his mind).

 

It had happened on lunchtime the following Friday afternoon. Kara had popped to Noonan’s for lunch, and as she left she ‘bumped’ into Supergirl. Literally. As Kara left Noonan’s, a box of donuts in one hand and a fruit smoothie in the other Supergirl had landed on the pavement next to her and Kara had collided with her. (Kara would say afterwards it was part of the plan – but really, Kara was really clumsy and her donuts were squashed. This was something she would never ever agree too).

 

Whilst it was slightly awkward, they both played the part well. Supergirl full of power, actually oozing sexual energy, and Kara was her usual awkward self, blushing as Supergirl had taken a step closer and put her hand on Kara’s arm.

 

“Listen, whilst I know we are both busy people, but I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since that time we met in Cat Grant’s office” Supergirl had said in a low sultry tone - quite loudly - causing the people on the sidewalk around them to openly gawk at what had just come out of Supergirl’s mouth. “What do you say about getting a drink some time”?

 

Kara had stared at her, eyes wide as she noticed the people across the street with their mobiles trained on them, obviously capturing the most awkward situation of Kara and J’onn’s lives on camera for all eternity.

 

“Oh, uhm, sure I’d like that” Kara stammered out, about to reach out to fiddle with her glasses before remembering the donuts and fruit smoothie in her hands, she put the box of donuts under her right arm and then reached up to push her glasses back up her nose.

 

“Excellent, I’ll text you” Supergirl had winked, and then, the million dollar shot that TMZ and Perez Hilton would have sold their souls for. Supergirl had stepped in to Kara’s personal space, put one hand on her hip, and pressed a feather light kiss to Kara’s cheek, before stepping back and with a smile Kara was only just able to return on account of feeling ridiculously out of her depth, Supergirl had taken off and was in the sky.

 

Kara took a deep breath, purposely ignored all the camera’s on her and continued on her walk back to CatCo, she had an article to write.

 

The images started surfacing almost immediately.

 

Twitter and Instagram blew up, Supergirl and Kara were everywhere that afternoon. It was even picked up by the International News – that Supergirl was apparently a lesbian and Kara was linked to yet another powerful woman. One of the images posted on Instagram had been reposted by the US Weekly team yet again. Kara was really starting to hate those guys.

 

**@us_weekly** : _Supergirl is a Sapphic Hero? Supergirl caught in an intimate moment with none other than @ **karadanvers** , who appears to now be some sort of National City Lothario!_

 

The image itself had been stepped right before Supergirl had kissed Kara on the cheek. Supergirl had one hand on Kara’s hip, and had been looking onto Kara’s face with a small smirk. Kara had subconsciously brought up her free hand and touched it against the elbow of the arm on her waist. It looked like Kara had forgotten to breathe and was just staring at Supergirl with a blush on her cheeks and wide eyes.

 

**@WomanizerDanvers** : _Seriously, they both look so hot together, I think my ovaries just exploded._

 

**@Jr_BasketballFan** : _Does @ **karadanvers** do lessons in how to pick up women?_

 

**@Rachel_Kate** : @ _ **Jr_BasketballFan** – I don’t know but can she sign me up? I’ll just sit and stare at her for two hours! #karadanversisbae_

**@karaaadanversfan** : _Now Supergirl?! Has @ **karadanvers** got every powerful woman in National City wrapped around her little finger? #karadanversisbae_

 

**@SuperGirlForever** : _I wonder how @ **THECatGrant** feels about @ **karadanvers** swooping in on her creation – or do they all share?! SuperCatDanvers? I ship it._

 

Kara had to stop scrolling at that point. People were crazy... #karadanversisbae trended on twitter for four days and Kara found out she was turning into a National Icon when Cat Grant had text her from Miami, asking why she was getting tweets asking her for Kara’s number from both men and women all over the country. Kara face palmed and text back that she may or may not have been asked out by Supergirl.

 

**Cat Grant** : _Well, little Kiera Danvers is becoming a bit of a player. Use protection._

 

She had also added a thumbs up emoji and a winky face emoji, and Kara had groaned as Alex had grabbed her phone to read the texts, the laughter bubbling over.

 

“This was the greatest idea I’ve ever had – hell, this is even greater than that fan fiction in which you end up going down on Cat’s, well cat...” Alex managed to get out as tears rolled down her face as she struggled for breath she was laughing so hard. Kara hit her in the face with a pillow.

 

**

 

**Viral Image 4: Lena Luthor**

 

The last image was secretly Kara’s favourite. Ever since her first interview with Lena, she had started to form some sort of friendship with the beautiful CEO, which was starting to develop into something more. And whilst most of their meetings were just Kara turning up at Lena’s office way past closing time with a bag of food and stories of her day, they did manage to make it out of the office occasionally.

 

It was a month after the Supergirl image had come to light, and Kara and Lena had gone out for lunch to celebrate the publication of Kara’s article on L Corp and their new direction for good, as well as a very in depth section on Lena Luthor herself. Lena had been thrilled with the article and had rung Kara as soon as she had read the published version in this month’s copy of the CatCo Magazine.

 

“This is the first article I have ever read in which I haven’t been portrayed as an evil Luthor, only out to hurt people like my brother,” Lena had gushed, and Kara’s heart broke as she thought about how Lena had been portrayed in some of the other articles. Kara couldn’t understand why the world didn’t see Lena as she did. As someone who genuinely wanted to help people and had the misfortune to be adopted into the Luthor name, which, for Lena, was all it was – a name.

 

“Well, it’s the truth Lena, Supergirl told me about the Medusa virus and how you saved everyone. I thought it only right that everyone know about that too” Kara smiled down the phone, remembering that night. How her heart had plummeted when Lena turned the key for her mother, and how she tingled with warmth when Lena turned to her as Lillian Luthor had been lead away by the police. It had been a rash decision, but Kara had walked with purpose straight over to Lena and pulled the older woman into a fierce hug, which Lena had returned gratefully. Kara felt her melt into her arms, and she squeezed just that little bit tighter; ‘you saved my life Lena, thank you’.

 

Kara was sitting at a table in a little restaurant down town, not far from the L Corp offices when Lena came rushing in, wearing a beautiful navy dress with a sincere smile on her lips. Kara’s breath had caught as she saw her, and she knew her crush on the other woman was becoming stronger by the day. Lena was beautiful, brave, smart and so very strong, and Kara didn’t stand a chance.

 

As the two chatted about work, and their weekends – Kara telling Lena about Alex moving in with Maggie and how Eliza was coming to visit the following weekend. Lena in return telling Kara about L Corp’s latest endeavours and about how she had attended a yoga class this weekend and actually been invited for coffee with some of the other women afterwards and she had spent a few hours with them chatting about everything, and the subject of her being a Luthor hadn’t come up once.

 

(Kara had squealed loudly at this and Lena had blushed as Kara grinned widely at her).

 

Eventually though, the real world called in the form of Jess, Lena’s assistant – to remind Lena she had a conference call with the director of the Singapore office in 20 minutes. Lena had paid for their food despite Kara’s protests, and the two had walked back outside the restaurant into a light rain, laughing about how neither of them had an umbrella. Kara had walked with Lena back to L Corp and they both got steadily damper as the rain fell lightly. As they both stopped outside the building, Lena pulling Kara into a hug, which Kara returned immediately, taking a deep breath through her nose, getting the smell that was entirely Lena Luthor, cinnamon and expensive shampoo, and slightly like the rain in the air.

 

As they pulled away, Lena stopped Kara from leaving and pulled a yellow sunflower out of her bag.

 

“I was meant to give this to you earlier but I completely forgot. I apologise if it’s inappropriate, but I thought of you when I saw it, and I wanted to say thank you for the article” Lena babbled, and Kara knew she was done for as a blush appeared on Lena’s cheeks.

 

“It’s beautiful, thank you Lena” Kara grinned so widely she thought her face was going to split in half.

 

It wasn’t until later she realised that she had been caught by a photographer. Again...

 

Alex had thrust her phone under Kara’s nose later that evening at Games Night, for some reason open on Ellen Degeneres’ Instagram feed. The photo was of Kara and Lena earlier that day, Kara clutching the sunflower (which was no in a vase on her kitchen table) to her chest, grinning widely at a blushing Lena who had a small smile gracing her lips.

 

**@theellenshow** : _the beautiful @ **LenaLuthorLCorp** and @ **karadanvers** are spotted looking like more than friends outside of L Corp this afternoon. We ship it. #Karlena #karadanversisbae_

 

**@LenaLuthorrrFan** : _Awww, it’s about time @ **LenaLuthorLCorp** was happy, and look at her, she’s practically glowing with @ **karadanvers**! #karlena_

 

**@DamnDanvers** : _Who knew @ **LenaLuthorLCorp** was such a romantic. This is the best viral image of @ **karadanvers** yet!! They both look so happy together!_

 

**@Fangirl97** : # _relationshipgoals_

 

**@Rachel_Kate** : _I am so in love with everything about this image! #karlena_

**@Jamie_Wood** : _@ **LenaLuthorLCorp** is so pretty, and seems so nice, did you read the article by @ **karadanvers** in @ **CatCoMagazine**?_

**@Rachel_Kate** : _@ **Jamie_Wood** maybe they fell in love when Kara was interviewing her!? #relationshipgoals #karlena_

 

Kara smiled at the comments. A lot of them echoed the sentiment of Jamie Wood; that Lena seemed lovely, and Kara grinned as she thought of the public opinion of Lena started to sway to her own way of thinking. She grinned as she went through her texts as well:

 

**Alex:** _As far as the women you’ve been seen with, Lena has my approval, she saved every alien in the city and you’ve been so smitten for so long._

**Winn Schott** : _Can you invite Lena to games night now you’re dating? She’s so cool, and I want to ask her about her latest transitional laser L Corp is developing!_

 

**Cat Grant** : _Lena Luthor? Good choice Kara. And congratulations on the article, you’ve managed to see the version of Lena that has been there the whole time. I’m proud of you._

 

**Lena Luthor** : _I’m sorry about the flower; I forgot you were seeing Supergirl and that you’re more famous than Angelina Jolie at the moment. I didn’t realise it’d go viral, I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable._

 

Kara frowned at this. It only took her a few seconds to make a decision. She got changed and flew to L Corp, landing softly on Lena’s balcony. The woman in question turned around as she heard Kara knock on the door and her eyes widened in shock. She motioned for Kara to come in.

 

“Supergirl, I assume you’re here to speak to me about Kara, I’m sorry if I overstepped, but Kara and I are friends” Lena started but was cut off but Kara.

 

“I know Lena, and you don’t have to worry about Kara and I, literally” Kara smiled, and did what she had made the decision to do a few weeks ago. She pulled her glasses out of her boot and put them on, and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Lena gasped and then all the tension left her body. Kara stepped up so she was stood millimetres from Lena. She could feel Lena’s breath on her face and could hear Lena’s heartbeat increase, which made her own heart speed up.

 

“Kara”? Lena asked incredulously. Kara nodded.

 

“Yes, I’m sorry I never told you, not many people know and I was scared you’d hate me if you found out I’d been lying to you” Kara explained, looking down at her feet, until a warm hand gently grasped her chin and lifted her face up. Blue eyes met green, and Lena leaned forward so that their foreheads were pressed together.

 

“I could never hate you Kara” Lena whispered, “I’m relieved. When I saw that image of you and Supergirl, I thought what have I got that could ever compete with the Girl of Steel. I must admit whilst I’m slightly confused by that photo now, I’m glad you’re here”

 

Kara grinned widely and she brought her hands up to gently cup Lena’s face as Lena’s own hands found their place on Kara’s waist. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, Lena, I”... she paused for a moment trying to think of the words, “I’ve been pictured with a few different women in the past few weeks, but honestly, you have nothing to worry about, Lois is my sister-in-law and we met up for drinks, and the indication that we were, involved is frankly quite disturbing. Cat was my boss, and whilst I did have a crush on her at one point, it was completely unrequited, and I can honestly say I’m over it, she’s just a friend. And as for Supergirl, well, as you now know that is never going to happen, I’ll explain that photo later. But today, seeing that picture and the comments that implicated we were dating? I have never wanted a tabloid photo to be real more. Lena, you are so much more to me than you will ever know, and I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me – a real date this time?”

 

Lena had tears in her eyes and she grinned widely, before stepping forward to that their bodies were flush, and she brought their lips together in a kiss. Kara deepened the kiss immediately and they only pulled apart when Lena needed to breathe.

 

“I’d love to” Lena smiled.

 

**

Bringing Kara back to the present moment, she sat in her office staring at the latest image of herself to go viral. The likes kept jumping up, and Kara sat back in her chair, running her hand through her hair. These images were literally getting out of control. There were paparazzi outside the building this morning trying to get an image of her going to work...

 

Kara looked at the image again, and smiled as she took in four of the most important women in her life. Cat Grant had re-appeared back in town a few days previously and James had graciously stepped down and let Cat resume her rightful position as head of the company. Kara was thrilled Cat was back, and she had missed her friend and mentor over the past four months whilst Cat was away. The two had organised to go to dinner and have a proper catch up at some point the following week (“I want to hear about how this Lena Luthor thing came about Kiera” Cat had smiled, a genuine smile. And Kara had cleared it with Alex to tell Cat the truth about Supergirl – she knew that Cat knew the truth anyway, but after everything Cat deserved to hear it for herself). Lois was as much of a sister to her as Alex was, and she made Clark happy, and Kara loved her. Supergirl was a part of Kara she never thought she’d be when Krypton died. And Lena Luthor, well Lena Luthor was everything. Speak of the devil, her phone buzzed with a text from Lena.

 

**Lena Luthor** : _Did you see the image from last night yet?_

 

**Kara Danvers** : _I did, I may have to get it printed!_

 

**Lena Luthor** : _I liked the caption. Apparently you’re my girlfriend?_

 

Kara took a deep breath at the implications of the text. She knew where this was going. So far she and Lena hadn’t put a label on what they were; they just went on a quite a few official dates and if Kara ended up in Lena’s bed the morning after and the two had breakfast of pancakes and coffee together, then that was just the natural progression of their relationship. But Kara knew, already, that she had fallen completely in love with Lena Luthor, and whilst it terrified her that she had fallen so quickly, she knew that it was real. She took a deep breath and typed out a reply, hitting send before she could change her mind.

 

**Kara Danvers** : _Well, haven’t you been for some time now?_

 

_Lena Luthor is typing..._

 

**Lena Luthor** : _My girlfriend Kara Danvers has a nice ring to it don’t you think? *heartemoji*_

 

**Kara Danvers** : _Not as good as my girlfriend Lena Luthor! I’ll pop by after work, Chinese sound good?_

 

**Lena Luthor** : _Just as perfect as you._

 

Kara grinned widely. Maybe viral images and social media weren’t too bad after all.

 

**

 

**Viral Image 5: Bonus Image**

 

It had been six weeks since the gala and the day Kara and Lena had labelled themselves as girlfriends. Kara couldn’t stop the grin on her face as she lay in the white sheets on Lena’s cloud like bed. Her phone open to Lena’s Instagram account and she clicked the latest image.

 

It had been taken only an hour previously as they had both lay in bed, Lena lying on her side wrapped around Kara. She had her right arm over the sheets across Kara’s middle and her face on Kara’s shoulder as she laughed at sometime Kara had said with her black hair all around her face, a stark contrast to the white of the sheets. Kara had been lying on her back, the sheets pulled up to her chest, making it glaringly obvious that she wasn’t wearing a top, or a bra. Kara was laughing her eyes crinkled around the edges behind her glasses as her hair fell just as wild as her girlfriends. Her right arm was wrapped around Lena’s shoulders and her left was extended in front of her as she took the picture on Lena’s phone.

 

**@LenaLuthorLCorp** : _Spending my Saturday morning in bed with the woman I love. Thank you for believing in me @ **karadanvers**._

 

The comments were insane, this being the first time Kara or Lena publically announced their relationship.

 

**@Rachel_Kate** : _THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! #karlenaforever_

 

**@DamnDanvers** : _I am so freaking happy for them I am going to cry!!! Look how happy they are @ **karadanvers** @ **LenaLuthorLCorp**_

 

**@THECatGrant** : _Pleased to see you’ve finally admitted it to the world. Would you both be willing to do a photoshoot for CatCo Magazine?_

 

**@Alex_Danvers89** : _I totally did not need to see my sister in bed with her girlfriend... you’re paying for my therapy @ **LenaLuthorLCorp**_

 

**@KLuthorFan** : _This is so beautiful! I ship it so hard #karlena_

 

**@KaraDanversisBae** : _@ **karadanvers** and @ **LenaLuthorLCorp** are so beautiful #relationship goals._

 

And when Lena walked in with a mug of coffee in her hand wearing nothing but an old college t-shirt, Kara couldn’t stop the happiness bubbling up in her.

 

“I love you Lena Luthor” she said before she could stop herself.

 

“I love you more Kara Danvers” Lena laughed as Kara darted up and took the coffee mug out of Lena’s hand, setting it on the bedside table and she scooped Lena up and kissed her fiercely, both of them collapsing into bed again, Kara climbing on top of Lena, both of them laughing and tangling themselves in the sheets.

 

Yes, Kara thought, maybe social media and viral images weren't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was requested to add a Lucy Lane chapter, and as I love her who am I to refuse. Then this happened...

Kara stared down at her phone and groaned. It was only the fact that she could feel the telltale signs of her heat vision start up behind her eyes that she stopped staring intently at her phone.

 

(She didn’t want to have to explain to the guy in the phone store again about how her phone ‘accidently’ caught fire – that was awkward).

 

This time, much like the time with Supergirl, this was really not her fault. It was actually Alex’s own fault so she couldn’t even be mad at her this time?

 

_Could she?_

 

Probably.

 

Since she had publicly come out as dating Lena Luthor four months ago, the viral images had slowed down. Except for the ones Lena or Kara had posted on Instagram themselves that is. There was the one Kara posted of Lena at dinner, looking gorgeous and smiling shyly at the camera with a glass of red wine in a hand with black painted nails. And there was the one she posted of her and Lena at game night. Technically it had been James that shot the photo, but it had Kara and Lena sitting next to each other on the sofa, Kara holding a beer in a red flannel shirt and Lena in one of Kara’s t-shirts and a pair of jeans. They both sat cross legged on the sofa, slightly turned in to each other. Kara was laughing at something Winn had said, her mouth open mid laugh, and her eyes crinkling round the edges with happiness. Lena had been smiling at Kara so widely that it made Kara smile whenever she looked at the picture. Lena had said she had never smiled that much in her life until she had met Kara.

 

(The photo was now framed next to Kara’s computer on her desk at CatCo)

 

This however was bad. Really bad.

 

Because TMZ had just posted an image of Kara leaving a restaurant holding hands with a woman who was decidedly not her girlfriend. 

 

**

**Viral Image 6: Maggie Sawyer**

 

Alex and Maggie were late Kara surmised as she sat in the restaurant by herself, turning to the door ever time she heard it open behind her. She had already demolished two baskets of complimentary bread since she had arrived. She really hoped they showed up and work didn’t keep them away as she really didn’t want to go home to an empty apartment. Kara had basically moved in with Lena, and the apartment felt weird without her beautiful CEO girlfriend in it. Lena was currently in China dealing with a problem in the offices there, and whilst she and Kara spoke every day, it wasn’t the same as being able to physically hug her girlfriend.

 

As Kara was lost in thought, she nearly missed the door opened behind her and she turned around to see Maggie Sawyer enter the restaurant in a rush, a blur of short brunette detective and she walked over to Kara’s table.  

 

“Kara, I’m so sorry I’m late, I got caught up with a case” Maggie apologised as Kara stood to hug her sister-in-law. Maggie had been promoted two months ago to Chief of Police in National City after her role in catching a serial killer who had been terrorising women in the city. Maggie had lured the man out of hiding and set a trap, were he was pounced upon by 15 members of the SWAT team. Maggie had been on the front of the National City newspapers and magazines for a month. And then even more so since her promotion. She was the youngest ever Chief of police in the city and Kara was so proud to know her.

 

“That’s okay, please don’t apologise” Kara waved away Maggie’s apology, “trust me I get it”

 

They both chucked at the implications of Kara’s words. So many times in the past 6 months since Kara had been introduced to Maggie officially had Kara been called away during games night or lunch meetings to go and be a super hero.

 

“Is Alex not here yet”? Maggie asked as she took her coat off and sat down opposite Kara,

 

“No, I thought that she was arriving with you to be honest” Kara shrugged. It was at that moment both their phones buzzed almost simultaneously.

 

_**Alex Danvers** : I’m got carried away and now I’m stuck in the lab halfway through an experiment so won’t be able to make it to dinner – I’m sorry. Look after Maggie for me._

 

“Alex can’t make it” they both said at the same time looking up at each other.

 

“Well I’m hungry little Danvers, and I’m sure you are too” Maggie raised an eyebrow at the bread basket on the table making Kara blush.

 

“I had an early lunch” Kara protested as Maggie started laughing, completely used to her girlfriend’s alien adopted sister.

 

“Sure you did little Danvers” Maggie chuckled, dimples showing. And Kara can completely see why her sister fell for Maggie Sawyer. That and the fact that ‘she looks hot with a gun’ or so Alex told her in those exact words.

 

Dinner was lovely and before the two women knew it, it was nearing 10pm. Alex had text them both and said she was going home, so she would see Maggie there, and she would see Kara the following day respectively.

 

“Come on, I’ll get us a cab” Kara said as they exited the restaurant, Maggie catching Kara’s hand in her own.

 

“Kara, I think this is the first time we’ve actually spent time alone without Alex, and I just want to thank you” Maggie said, looking up at the blonde woman with vulnerability in her eyes that stopped Kara in her tracks. She stepped back from the curb and looked at Maggie questioningly.

 

“For dinner?” Kara asked, thoroughly confused, “You already thanked me when I paid the cheque, I told you it’s only fair seeing as I had two mains and three desserts”

 

“No, well yes for dinner, but also for Alex” Maggie gave a small smile as she cut off Kara’s rambling. “You are everything to her Kara, and I don’t think she could have done the whole coming out thing without you and your support. And I can’t imagine a life without Alex Danvers in it, so thank you Kara” Maggie blinked as tears welled up in her eyes and Kara automatically wrapped the smaller woman into a hug.

 

“Thank you for making my sister so happy” Kara whispered into Maggie’s ear before she pulled away and placed her hands gently on Maggie’s upper arms. “Now let’s get home”

 

Maggie stood back and wiped her eyes and Kara flagged down a cab which pulled to a stop in front of them. Kara gave Maggie a wide smile as she grabbed Kara by the hand and pulled her towards the cab.

 

“Come on little Danvers. Alex won’t forgive me if I don’t get you home safely” she winked, laughing at the thought of Kara actually getting hurt – I mean, the girl was made of steel, it wasn’t possible. Kara laughed and climbed into the back of the cab with Maggie, directing the driver to Lena’s apartment.

 

It wasn’t until she was snuggled up in her and Lena’s bed later that night that she realises anything was wrong which lead her to her current predicament...

 

Which was apparently staring daggers at her phone and the picture which appeared on it?

 

There was a photo on Instagram of her and Maggie outside the restaurant. It had been taken from the same side of the street they had been standing on and showed the front of their cab, and a full body shot of Maggie sliding into the cab grinning, holding Kara’s hand as Kara herself was taking a step off the curb.

 

**@TMZ** _: **@karadanvers** and **@COPSawyer** were seen climbing into a cab earlier looking VERY friendly. Is this the end of #Karlena?_

**@Rachel_Kate** : _Say it ain't so @ **karadanvers**! You and @ **LCorpLenaLuthor** are #relationshipgoals_

 

 **@Innttng** : _Once again @ **karadanvers** picks up the hottest women. HOW?! @ **COPSawyer** is gorgeous._

 

 **@Jamie_Wood** : _Oh please don’t let @ **karadanvers** be cheating on @ **LCorpLenaLuthor**. I thought she was better than that._

 

 **@LenaLthorismyQueen** : _If that bitch @ **karadanvers** is cheating on my precious @ **LCorpLenaLuthor** I will assemble an army to cut her._

Kara scoffed at that comment. Like anyone would be able to cut her - she literally had unbreakable skin. She rolled her eyes at the picture and the story and threw her phone on the bed next to her. And Lena knew Maggie and knew that Kara was going out for dinner with her tonight. All TMZ had done was picture Kara in a bad light, which Kara was occasionally used to as Supergirl, when an online anti-alien hater tried to denounce her by trying to post her as a threat to humanity.

 

Kara did jump however when her phone buzzed on the bed next to her.

 

_**Alex Danvers** : Why are you holding hands with my girlfriend on TMZ?_

_**Kara Danvers** : It’s not my fault..._

 

**

 

**Viral Image 7: Lucy Lane**

 

Kara bounced up and down at the arrivals gate at the airport next to Alex and Winn. Winn was holding up a massive ‘ _Welcome Home Sergeant Major’_ sign, and Alex was stood checking emails on her phone.

 

The plane had touched down almost 30 minutes ago and there was still no sign of Lucy Lane walking through the gate, even though Kara with her x-ray vision had seen her collecting her luggage from the carousel.

 

Then, finally, finally, Captain Lucy Lane had walked through the gate in her army camouflage uniform and military boots with a military back in her right hand, her left arm in blue sling strapped to her chest.

 

Kara couldn’t contain her excitement and ran forwards to her friend, wrapping her in a slightly too hard hug as she forgot her strength for a second. It wasn’t until Lucy coughed trying to let in a breath that Kara caught herself and let go, taking a small step backwards.

 

“I’m so sorry Lucy” Kara started, but was cut off as Lucy dropped her bag and stepped forward to wrap her good arm around Kara.

 

“I missed you Kara” Lucy smiled, breathing in the scent of her friend. It had been a long 6 months in Syria fighting a war against ISIS and trying to protect the poor civilians who had been caught up in the crossfire.

 

“You’re okay aren’t you”? Kara asked, gently taking Lucy’s face in her hands and x-raying her friend’s body for damage. Lucy brought her good arm up and gently grasped Kara’s bare forearm, flinching at the feel of lean muscle under her fingertips. She somehow always forgot how powerful her friend was.

 

“I’m glad to be home, but I’m okay. The doctors patched me up good” Lucy smiled, and Kara grinned and leant down and picked up Lucy’s bag, turning, and using her free hand to gently guide Lucy in the direction of Winn and Alex by gently pressing on the small of her back.

 

When Lucy had gotten the call to say she had been assigned – as a Sergeant Major – to a regiment due to be shipped out to Syria, Lucy had jumped at the chance. This is why she joined the army in the first place; to help people, not to sit behind a desk and evaluate those who were out in the field.

 

The group had spent their last night together in the alien bar, James and Lucy stuck together like glue as Kara sat next to Lena, the brunettes hand comfortably warm on her thigh, as she looked from her girlfriend to the couple in front of her. They had finally worked things out and Kara was thrilled for them.

 

It had been tough for James when Lucy had first left, but they survived with weekly Skype calls and letters. James sent her photos of Kara and Alex and games night, and of Winn and Lena huddled around some machine Lena had built.  Lucy had sent him back an envelope with some photo’s of the local children laughing and smiling at the camera, posing with the soldiers. Children who were caught up in a war they didn’t understand, with parents who were too poor or too scared to leave their homes.

 

The day the news came in had honestly been one of the worst of Kara’s life. She had popped up to Cat’s office to have lunch with the older woman, and then the screens behind her had changed to Breaking News.

 

“ _Explosion in Aleppo kills three American Soldiers_ ”

 

Cat had automatically told Kara to go down to James and tell him to go home until he knows something; Kara had nodded mutely and rushed downstairs at a speed that was probably slightly too fast for a human. She had found James sitting at his desk, tears in his eyes as he explained he couldn’t get through to Lucy’s regiment. 

 

It was a long evening of them sitting in James’ apartment. Alex and Maggie had shown up together after Kara text them. Winn had brought a pizza although none of them were really hungry. Lena left work early to come and join the gang as they sat desperately waiting for the phone to ring.

 

When it had, it had it had been Cat Grant who had used her connections to find out what was going on. James had nodded mutely into the phone and then dropped it taking deep breaths to compose himself.

 

Kara picked it up and listened to what Cat had had to say.

 

Lucy had been in Aleppo when ISIS had set off a bomb. She had gone back in to the building and pulled out six of her men – who had been airlifted to hospital – before one of them had shot her in the shoulder. She had been taken to hospital but was okay.

 

The next morning, after they had all managed to get some sleep, Kara turned on the TV to see a photo of Lucy Lane. Every news channel was playing the story of how Sergeant Major Lane had risked her life to save those of her men. She was a hero.

 

That had been three weeks ago, and now Lucy was home.

 

Alex and Winn hugged Lucy, and the four of them had walked out of the airport. They drove home. James was waiting. He wanted everything to be perfect and he said he didn’t want to see Lucy in the airport. He wanted to wait till she was home safe, where he could hug her and kiss her without eyes on them both.

 

After arriving at James’ apartment, Kara had helped Lucy upstairs and once James answered the door she left silently as James wrapped Lucy into a hug and they both sobbed. Kara smiled softly as she saw the red roses in a vase on the table over James’ shoulder, and she smelt the food he had been cooking in the air.

 

Lucy Lane was back where she belonged.

 

Of course, part of being a war hero meant you were now recognised wherever you went and unfortunately this included airports. Something that Kara had completely overlooked.

 

Instagram had captured the moment perfectly. Kara was clutching Lucy’s face gently, Lucy was touching Kara’s forearm and they were both smiling at each other, the happiness apparent in each other’s faces.

 

 **@Perez_Hilton** : _**@LittleLane** was met at National City Airport by our favourite female Lothario **@karadanvers** this afternoon. They looked very happy to see each other!_

 

“Oh shut up Perez, you don’t even count as an actual tabloid” Kara huffed as she scrolled down to the comments.

 

 **@Jessie_Luthor** : _I wish I had ‘friends’ that looked at me like that. *sigh*_

 

 **@karadanversisbae** : _Another woman? I’m so confused. But welcome home @ **LittleLane**. You are a hero and I thank you._

****

**@KarlenaForever:** _**@karadanvers** I love you, but you do get very close and personal with women who aren’t your girlfriend._

 

 **@DailyLoisLane** : _I’m so pleased your home sis, @ **karadanvers** , look after my @ **LittleLane** and I’ll be in National City tomorrow._

 

Kara smiled at that last comment as Lena slid in to bed next to her, setting her phone on the table and tuned to face the brunette.

 

“Seems as though I have competition” Lena smirked,

 

“Never” Kara grinned, surging forward and pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s lips, groaning as Lena deepened the kiss, and moved to straddle Kara.

 

“That’s what I like to hear Miss Danvers”

 

Kara just laughed and then pulled her girlfriend back down to her lips, both of them giggling.

 

**

_Viral Image 8: Putting the Rumours to rest four months later._

 

“Happy Earth Birthday Kara”!

 

Kara smiled widely as she saw her friends and family in her apartment as she arrived home to Lena’s apartment from CatCo later than usual. Alex was in the middle of the group of friends holding a cupcake with a single candle on. She stepped forward in front of Kara, “Blow out your candles, gently”

 

Kara rolled her eyes but complied. Everyone was there. Lena, Alex, Jeremiah (Who had been rescued from CADMUS but that was a story for another time), Eliza, Winn, Mon-El, James, Lucy, Alex, Maggie, Lois, Kal-El, Cat and Carter (who had both been let in on the secret after a particularly hard mission of which they both saved Supergirl’s life – again a story for another time).

 

Kara smiled as the party continued into the night. It had been a long time coming, but everyone was here, and everyone was happy. Lena sat on the sofa next to Kara, their arms linked as they both sipped from bottles of beer - not that it would do anything for Kara.

 

“Hey, I have a great idea” Winn giggled, “Why don’t we get a photo with Kara and her ladies” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, the beer clearly going to his head.

 

“There’s only one lady here I care about like that thank you very much” Kara replied indignantly.

 

The chorus of “Come on Kara, let’s do it” came at her, and Kara sighed as Lena pulled her to her feet and the women stood in a line.

 

“Hang on, we just need one person to arrive” James laughed as he pointed Kara’s phone at the seven women - and at that moment Supergirl flew through the windows.

 

“Hank?” Kara asked incredulously,

 

“Not one word Supergirl” Supergirl had grunted, causing raucous laughter in the line as Supergirl joined on the end next to Lois.

 

*SNAP*

 

Kara sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen, reviewing the photo she had posted on Instagram an hour before.

 

It had Kara and Lena stood hand in hand in the middle, with Cat, Lois and Supergirl on Kara’s left and Maggie, Alex and Lucy on Lena’s right. They all stood broadly grinning at the camera, mid laugh from when Hank turned up, except for Cat, who seemed to be mid-eye roll, although Kara could see the small smirk on her lips.

 

 **@karadanvers** : _spending my birthday with my favourite people. My beautiful girlfriend @ **LenaLuthorLCorp** , my friend and mentor @ **THECatGrant** , my sister @ **Alex_Danvers89** and her wonderful girlfriend @ **COPSawyer** , my sister-in-law @ **DailyLoisLane** and of course one of my best friends and our hero @ **LittleLane** and of course my friend Supergirl._

**@Rachel_Kate** : _Literally #squadgoals. @ **karadanvers** I want your life._

 

 **@SupergirlFan1** : _I’m so please @ **karadanvers** and Supergirl remained friends._

 

 **@Jamie_Wood** : _@ **DailyLoisLane** and @ **COPSawyer** are related to @ **karadanvers**?! Can I get an invite to the next family gathering?_

 

 **@Lenaisbetterthanyou** : @ _ **LenaLuthorLCorp** looks so happy! I’m so happy she got her happy ending #karlena_

 

 **@Alex_Danvers89** : _I love you all!!_

 

Kara smiled as Lena came up behind her, wrapping her arms around Kara’s middle, resting her hands on Kara’s stomach and she rested her chin on Kara’s shoulder.

 

“Happy Birthday beautiful” Lena said, and Kara felt her smile and she grinned in return.

 

Kara was about to turn and kiss Lena, except she found herself stopped when Lena let go of her stomach and pushed her hands forwards more, revealing a small black velvet box. Kara felt her breath hitch as Lena opened the small box in front of Kara revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

 

“I know we’ve only been together nine months, but I know Kara, you make me happier than I ever have been in my life and I don’t want to spend the rest of my life without you. Please will you do me the honour of marrying me?” Lena whispered, and Kara spun around with her super speed nearly knocking Lena over in her haste (FYI she caught her).

 

“Yes, yes, oh my Rao a thousand times yes” Kara replied, her voice rising an octave as Lena’s shaking hands put the ring on Kara’s finger.

 

“Yes”? Lena confirmed as though she couldn’t believe it.

 

“Always yes Lena, forever” Kara smiled, tears welling up in her eyes and she gently kissed her fiancé.

 

**

 

**Viral Image 9: Lena Luthor**

 

The image was of Kara and Lena standing forehead to forehead in a close up side on head-shot, the smile visible on both their faces. It was black and white, a perfect contrast of the light and dark of their hair colours. Kara was on the right of the image, and her left hand was gently touching Lena’s jaw, the engagement ring obvious on her finger.

**@LenaLuthorLCorp** : _Today I got the best present ever. My beautiful birthday girl @ **karadanvers** agreed to marry me. #forever._

**@Rachel_Kate:** _IM HYPERVENTILATING!! THIS IS THE GREATEST THING EVER #karlenaforever_

 

 **@Alex_Danvers89:** _About time @ **LenaLuthorLCorp** congratulations #karlenaforever_

 

 **@karadanversisbae** : _I could cry I’m so happy for them both @ **karadanvers** @ **LenaLuthorLCorp** #karlenaforever_

 

 **@national_city_girl12** : _they are so cute!!!! Congratulations @ **LenaLuthorLCorp** and @ **karadanvers**_

 

 **@ForTheWinn90:** _Can I be best man?! So happy for you both! #karlenaforever_

 

 _#karlenaforever_ trended for two weeks on Twitter and Instagram.

 

**

 

**Viral Image 10: Double Bonus**

 

Lena put her phone down as she lay on the beach in Hawaii with her wife Kara. Her wife, it was still weird saying that despite them being here to celebrate their honeymoon.

 

Lena lay on the sun-lounger in a black bikini absorbing some of the suns rays on their private beach watching Kara jump over waves in the ocean in a blue bikini, her hair wet with a slight curl and Lena felt her stomach clench as she was once again hit with the thought that this beautiful woman was hers. She looked down at the platinum band on her ring finger, smiling as it caught the sun. She looked up again and she saw Kara watching her with a serene look on her face. Lena didn’t even think about it and stood up, walking down the surf to her wife, taking the outstretched hand offered to her.

 

 **@LenaLuthorLCorp** : _My family_ ** _, @karadanvers, @Alex_Danvers, @ForTheWinn, @COPSawyer, @THECatGrant, @CarterGrant1, @Olsen_Photos, @LittleLane, @DailyLoisLane, @Planets_Clark_Kent, @Martian_Henshaw, @ElizaDanvers72, @J_Danvers, @Mon-Mike_**

**_#_ ** _wedding #MrsandMrsDanvers #myhappyending #mywife #myfamily #karlenaforever_

 

The photo itself showed Kara and Lena in their white dresses in the middle of the dance floor, Kara’s hair up in a loose bun, and Lena’s down and curled. Alex and Maggie were stood wrapped up in each other, as were Lucy and James. Winn and Mike had their arms around Carter’s shoulder, and Lois and Cat were actually touching shoulders and smiling. Kal-El was staring at them as though they’d grown two heads. Eliza and Jeremiah were stood as the side holding hands with a small smile, and Hank stood next to them with his arms crossed looking very out of place in his suit and bowtie.

 

 **@Joey_Jones** : _This is it. This is all I’m going to talk about for the next year. #MrsandMrsDanvers_

 

 **@LenaandKaraFan** : _Congratulations to a beautiful couple! **@karadanvers @LenaLuthorLCorp**_

**@Rachel_Kate** : _Moms got married!!!!!! I’m crying #MrsandMrsDanvers_

 

 **@BasketballFan1** : _This is serious goals. #MrsandMrsDanvers_

 

 **@Jamie_Wood:** _So Beautiful @ **karadanvers** and @ **LenaLuthorLCorp**_

**@karadanvers** : _Our Happy Ending @ **LenaLuthorLCorp** #MrsandMrsDanvers_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fic. I had a lot of fun writing it whilst waiting for tonight episode of Luthors!


End file.
